Orígenes
by PRINCIPE VEGETA22
Summary: Humanos esta es la historia de éste príncipe desde que era yo un niño hasta el desenlace de mi lucha con ese infeliz de Kakaroto en la tierra.
1. Chapter 1

Muy bien terrícolas he gozado de tiempo últimamente y decidí elaborar este fic para ustedes espero que sea de su agrado, un saludo a Elvira Dup que fue mi colaboradora con la imagen que lucirá este fic.

Capítulo 1: Inicios

Resulta verdaderamente difícil recordar, lo que de mi vida fue hace ya tantos años, crecí en medio de la peor basura sobre el universo, sin interesarme en lo absoluto por mis congéneres o eso era lo que aparentaba incluso para mí mismo, sin embargo sí, con altas expectativas sobre mí mismo.

— Escuche esto príncipe, por su alto nivel de pelea usted ya formará parte de las fuerzas del gran Freezer—La voz del sirviente hizo que le dirigiera la mirada antes de entrar a mi habitación.

— Es de suponerse Nappa, soy el mejor guerrero de mi raza.

— Y es verdaderamente impresionante considerando su edad.

— Considerando ni edad? Me tomas por un niño Nappa—pregunté molesto.

— No, he... yo me refería a que ningún guerrero a alcanzado ese nivel a la edad que usted tiene—dijo riendo como estúpido.

— Hmp! En eso tienes razón, soy lo mejor de la mejor clase sobre este apestoso planeta, cuándo me darán una misión?

— Todavía no estoy seguro príncipe Vegeta, escuché esto de los hombres de Freezer, también escuché que el Rey se opone a que forme parte de ese escuadrón.

— Eso es porque mi padre tiene una corta visión Nappa, no dudaría que tuviera miedo que sea mucho más fuerte que él mismo.

— Podría ser, aunque príncipe también escuche los consejos de su padre.

— De que tonterías hablas Nappa, el rey no me da ningunos consejo y de ninguna manera los necesito, ahora lárgate de aquí que quiero descansar.

Esa conversación quedó gravada en mi cabeza como un tatuaje imborrable que me maldijo durante los siguientes 25 años, mi infancia me resulta en recuerdos un juego inútil por tratar de realizarme al tiempo de agradar a personas equivocadas.

En la prisión que hacía mi habitación me encontraba solitario como cada día, sin depender de nada ni de nadie, sentado en el catre que hacía mi lecho y donde apenas descansaba, el horizonte por fuera de la ventana guardaba en secreto los horrores que me esperaban, ignorante de ello sonreí ante la idea de la guerra, ya ni siquiera recuerdo lo que imaginé que sería estar al frente de un escuadrón de ese miserable.

— Príncipe Vegeta— llamó desde fuera de la habitación un siervo de mi padre.

— Qué quieres— contesté secamente.

— Su padre me envía, quiere verlo.

Al escuchar la nueva que el soldado me trajo me incorporé en la cama, me resultaba extraño sobre manera que el Rey me mandara a llamar después de todo no siempre había de que hablar con él. Al llegar al lugar el Rey observaba el espacio desde el ventanal enorme que permitía ver el despegue de naves que eran enviadas alrededor del universo.

— Tú perteneces a la familia más poderosa del universo—habló el Rey dirigiéndose a mí—Te convertirás en el rey de los saiyajin, nosotros los saiyajin cuando nacemos nuestra capacidad como guerreros es analizada y los que nacen débiles son mandados a otros planetas en donde no existen enemigos fuertes para que los conquisten.

— Son sólo basura—contesté viendo por el ventanal las naves que salían del planeta.

— Príncipe, desde que naciste perteneces a los guerreros de la mejor clase que existe dentro de nuestra familia probablemente te conviertas en el saiyajin más fuerte del universo, no espera a lo mejor tendrás grandes posibilidades de de ser el legendario súper saiyajin.

— Es muy probable, soy lo mejor de la más alta clase de guerreros y no defraudaré mi estirpe.

— El futuro de nuestro triunfo está sobre ti hijo y no esperaré menos que eso—diciendo esto abandonó la sala dejándome meditar sus palabras.

La plática con el que fue mi padre agrandaba el orgullo que parecía hinchar mi pecho inmaduro con la fuerza de un guerrero superior a cualquier otro, yo, el príncipe de los saiyajin poseía el poder más grande sobre la faz de Vegeta el planeta que me vio nacer. Caminaba a mi habitación acompañado por Nappa.

— Y bien— pronunció después de unos segundos de haber salido de la sala donde me encontraba con el Rey.

— bien qué— contesté.

— Su padre le dijo alguna cosa interesante príncipe.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia Nappa, recuerda tu posición.

— S-sí, lo siento.

En ese momento la Reina salió a mi encuentro en un recodo del pasillo deteniendo nuestros pasos, con una mirada le indicó a Nappa que se retirara y moviéndose a un lado me indicó que entrara a una habitación que se encontraba frente a nosotros, entró ella tras de mí cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y con lentitud se acomodó sobre un enorme sofá.

Giré el rostro para ver que me observaba, su mirada era casi suplicante sin perder su actitud recia propia de su carácter fuerte y aguerrido.

— Vegeta—dijo al fin rompiendo el silencio que embargaba el lugar—déjame mirarte hijo acércate.

Viré completamente hacia ella y avancé algunos pasos—Sucede algo madre.

— Hijo, lo que el destino te depare en la vida, vívelo con orgullo y jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia te des por vencido.

— Lo sé—dije con algo de fastidio.

— Supongo que a ti no te gustaría vivir en paz, lejos de las guerras—preguntó viendo un punto perdido en la nada.

— De qué hablas madre—dije con hastío—mi destino es la guerra, conquistaré planetas… Sabes que el gran Freezer me eligió para pertenecer a su fuerza guerrera—dije orgulloso de mis propios méritos.

— El gran Freezer—pronunció mi madre con odio mal disimulado apretando la quijada.

— Estoy más que preparado para enfrentar lo que sea madre, no lo crees así—dije con un tono desafiante.

— Por supuesto y estoy segura de que con todo temple enfrentarás lo que sea, tu destino será ir de victoria en victoria hijo mío.

— Sin duda alguna— contesté seguro.

En ese momento se levantó de su lugar e hincándose frente a mí me abrazó, era la primera vez que lo hacía, no supe a bien cómo reaccionar a su acercamiento así que no correspondí sino que todo lo contrario voltee la cara incómodo.

Si hubiera sabido que esa era la última vez que la veía, tal vez y sólo tal vez habría reaccionado de mejor manera o quizá hubiera evitado verla.

— Ahora, ve a tu habitación y prepárate para dormir— me dijo levantándose y secando una lagrima de sus ojos negros que me veían con melancolía.

Contrario a lo que mi madre me dijo, me dirigí a las afueras ahora que ese molesto de Nappa no se encontraba asediándome quería estar sólo, en realidad no sabía que tan sólo podía llegar a estar sin embargo no me interesaba.

Nappa no tardó mucho tiempo en localizarme— Príncipe que bueno que lo encontré, me temo que es hora de que descanse, el gran Freezer vendrá a primera hora y…

— Si, Nappa ya me iré a dormir— dije interrumpiendo su sermón fastidioso.

Caminamos en silencio hasta mi habitación él se quedó como de costumbre guardando la puerta mientras yo entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

Desperté en automático aún de madrugada y me vestí con la armadura que lucía el emblema del Rey y me encaminé al salón donde me encontraría con mi destino, ahí se encontraba mi padre, su mirada y la mía se encontraron en silencio sabía que su mirada orgullosa era una forma de despedirse.

Al cabo de unos segundos se dio la vuelta y se fue, casi inmediatamente llegó Frezzer acompañado por su gente.

— Adelante gran Freezer— escuché decir a Nappa haciéndome girar para encontrarme de frente con los ojos helados y la sonrisa perversa del reptil.

— Oh! Así que ya estás listo príncipe vegeta, me agrada tú puntualidad— la voz aguzada de Freezer retumbó burlona en la habitación.

— Por supuesto gran Freezer— dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia—Yo siempre estoy listo.

— Que bien, ven esto miserables— dijo dirigiéndose a los que lo acompañaban—algo deberían de aprender de este pequeño.

Los rostros de los soldados vieron el suelo antes de asentir, en sus rostros pude ver las primeras de muchas miradas rencorosas que recibiría a lo largo de mi vida.

— Muy bien pequeño es hora de irnos, toma tus cosas—dijo Freezer.

— No necesito llevar nada gran Freezer—respondí con solemnidad.

— Eres todo un estuche de monerías pequeño príncipe, vamos entonces—dijo dando la vuelta y caminando delante de todos.

Le seguí en silencio con Nappa como mi escolta, le dirigí una mirada seria que el respondía con una sonrisa fingida, Una vez dentro de la nave de Freezer pude ver por última vez la ciudad del planeta que me vio nacer.

— Pero qué tenemos aquí—Dijo un alienígena con cara de pez haciendo mofa de mí—Pero si es el pequeño príncipe de los monos.

— ¿Y tú quién eres, el rey de los imbéciles?—contesté con encono.

— Ah? Cómo te atreves simio estúpido, aquí no eres príncipe de nada y nadie te servirá como cuando eras la nena de papi.

— Supongo que con eso quieres demostrarme algo engendro pero malas noticias, nada de lo que dices me interesa en lo más mínimo.

— Ya lo creo enano, pronto regresarás a casa llorando y suplicando como el bebé llorón que eres.

Al decir esto, le dirigí una mirada llena de rencor, no permitiría de ninguna forma que me insultara de esa manera y pudiera irse tan tranquilo.

— ya basta Kiwi—La voz de uno de los soldados de Freezer interrumpió mis pensamientos.

— Yo no es culpa mía es este simio estúpido que…

— Desgraciado te sacare los ojos—No pude soportar más toda esa humillación.

Me lancé sobre él golpeándolo lo más fuerte que pude, a pesar de ser más rápido y fuerte que yo, logré impactarle con varios golpes duros sin embargo el logró hacerme palanca con los brazos tronando los huesos de mi espalda que amenazaba con romperse.

— Ya fue suficiente Kiwi suéltalo—dijo Zarbon con tono burlón ponzoñoso.

— Pero Zarbon tú viste que él me atacó primero—contestó el insecto que me mantenía sujeto.

— Si le haces daño el gran Freezer te hará lamentarlo—Ante las palabras del mayor el insecto me soltó.

— Cuídate la espalda miserable, no siempre habrá quien te cuide—Amenazó el engendro mientras mis ojos lo veían con ira contenida.

— Basta de una buena vez Kiwi lárgate de aquí—dijo Zarbon ante lo cual el cara de pez salió de mi vista—Bien hecho príncipe en esta nave tendrás que buscarte tu lugar—dijo dirigiéndose a mí—Ahora ve donde Nappa el te llevará a entrenar.

Esa amabilidad suya me resultaba poco confiable, de hecho no podía confiar en nadie dentro de esa nave ni siquiera en Nappa sin embargo no me quedaba más por el momento que seguir ordenes así que me dirigí a la habitación que habían asignado a Nappa.

— Príncipe—dijo al verme parado en la puerta—supongo que ya le han dicho que sus entrenamientos comenzarán de inmediato.

— Date prisa Nappa no tengo tiempo para tanta tardanza de tu parte

En la cámara de entrenamiento desahogue el coraje que guardé durante la riña con ese engendro que me topé en la nave convirtiendo en simples partículas de polvo a los saibaiman que realmente me duraron muy poco, igual que en mi planeta este entrenamiento aún me resultaba bastante inútil.

— Escuche príncipe Vegeta el gran Freezer quiere verlo.

— Espero que tenga algo bueno para mí, estoy harto de entrenar con esos saibaiman no son para nada un reto.

— En qué está pensando príncipe.

— En que quiero un enemigo que haga estrategias, que sea fuerte es demasiado pedir Nappa.

— De cualquier forma ninguno le podría hacer frente.

— Basta de halagos vamos con el señor Freezer ahora mismo.

Hasta aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de este fic terrícolas espero les guste y si es así ya saben que quiero sus reviews ¬¬ y si tienen algún reclamo hagan el favor de no molestarme a mí.


	2. Cap2: La misión

Después de tanto tiempo de no publicar nada aquí está la segunda parte de este relato espero que les agrade humanos...

Capitulo 2: La misión.

Freezer y sus hombres se localizaban en la sala principal de esa nave, casi siempre se encontraban ahí así que decidí ir a demandar algún proyecto serio, la lucha con esos saibaiman estúpidos era demasiado poco para mí y así nunca lograría alcanzar mi máximo nivel. Entré en compañía de Nappa delante de Freezer llamando su atención de inmediato.

Con una seña de su mano ordenó a su sirviente que se apartara del camino para poder verme directamente, cuándo me miró en sus ojos vi algo terriblemente siniestro, sentí como si el alma fría del reptil se arrastrara a mi alrededor solo con verme.

—Príncipe vegeta, precisamente hablábamos de ti —pronunció con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gran Freezer pido audiencia señor —hablé serio.

—Cuanta propiedad, qué es lo que quieres decirme joven príncipe.

—Requiero de una misión, estoy cansado de los saibaiman para entrenar estoy seguro de que si enfrentara batallas reales tendría mayores posibilidades de…

—Espera un momento ¿No te parece que te saltas pasos muchacho? —cuestionó interrumpiéndome.

—Pero señor, en realidad con los saibaiman no encuentro ningún tipo de reto y sé que si me da la oportunidad…

—Ya basta de caprichos Vegeta, regresa a tu habitación y mañana entrenaras con Nappa eso te será útil —Dijo señalándome la puerta con la mano.

Apreté la quijada mientras escuchaba sus indicaciones, en mi cintura apreté mi cola tan encolerizado que podía sentir la presión de la sangre hirviente en mis venas, aún con eso hice una pequeña reverencia y me di la vuelta para salir del lugar, caminé hasta mi habitación rabiando internamente con los puños apretados y Nappa siguiéndome en completo silencio.

Entré a mi habitación y dejé abierta la puerta enviándole una mortalmente seria mirada a Nappa indicándole que entrara.

—No merecía ese trato —espeté al cerrar la puerta después de que mi compañero ingresara a la habitación.

—No príncipe —se limitó a contestar, como si estuviese siendo regañado.

—Me trató como si fuera… como si fuera un chiquillo cualquiera —chirrié los dientes al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, detesté la manera en la que fui menospreciado, esa fue la primera vez que sentí tan herido mi orgullo.

—No es apropiado que…

—¿Qué, qué? ¿Qué me queje?... ¿No es maldita sea apropiado Nappa?... ¿Me estás diciendo que debemos bajar la cabeza y aceptar lo que se nos diga?…

—Yo… no me mal interprete príncipe lo único que quería deci…

—Cállate Nappa, le enseñaré que se equivoca, le demostraré que soy un guerrero completo y que se arrepentirá de haberme tratado como a sus imbéciles lacayos.

En ese momento nació el odio más profundo que se iría acrecentando con los años como un destructor hoyo negro minando en mi interior sin embargo en ese momento tuve que reprimir mi coraje, no era ningún tonto y sabía que si algo quería hacer al respecto se llevaría antes que nada mucho tiempo, una venganza solemne y tan precisa que requeriría esperar.

A la mañana siguiente salí temprano, Nappa ya me esperaba fuera de mi habitación. La nave había aterrizado en el Planeta Freezer #35 para abastecerse; en ese lugar descendimos y Nappa eligió una explanada arenosa para el entrenamiento, la gravedad en el planeta era un poco más pesada que en la nave así que me causó un poco de dificultad acostumbrarme, sin embargo durante el calentamiento logré manejarme fácilmente por el lugar.

—¡Muy bonitos! ¿Saliste a jugar con tu niñera simio? —Habló el imbécil de Kiwi que se aproximaba a nosotros.

—Por qué no vienes a jugar conmigo hocico de pez.

—Ja! Necesitas más que eso para insultarme.

—Agh! ¿Decías algo? Me confunde tu asquerosa piel azul y… ¿Qué son esas cosas que te salen del rostro? —Reí con las manos en la cintura —Dime… ¿qué se supone que eres un reptil o un anfibio?

—Ya basta enano soy mucho más poderoso que tú —Rabió furioso —Cuídate la espalda infeliz —dijo para despedirse y dando la media vuelta se dirigió de regreso a la nave de Freezer.

Desde ahí lo observé, tenía la motivación, me sentía preparado para pelear y lo haría con lo que tuviera a mi alcance, giré mi cuerpo quedando frente a Nappa.

—Entrenemos Nappa —Al decir esto lancé mi cuerpo contra el suyo atacando con guantadas y patadas, Napa solamente esquivaba y bloqueaba los golpes —Pelea maldita sea —Rabié.

—Como diga príncipe —En ese momento comenzó a pelear aún en defensa más que en ofensa, para ese momento su poder era mayor al mío así que logró hacerme retroceder ligeramente.

—¿Sólo eso tienes estúpido? —dije lanzándole bolas de energía —¿Qué sucede Nappa tienes problemas con estos ataques? —Continué atacándole sin tregua y golpeándole cada vez que se descuidaba, mi estatura me permitía escabullirme sin que me viera para golpearle y continuar con los ataques a distancia —Te comportas como un anciano torpe y grotescamente enorme —me mofé soltando después del comentario una risotada.

Sabía que haciendo esto lograría activar su sangre guerrera con el fin de que hiciera a un lado su postura de lame botas para que me atacara de verdad y funcionó, en verdad estaba furioso, comenzó a atacarme sin medir su fuerza, logré esquivar algunos de sus ataques sin embargo me apabulló con varios golpes en el torso y caí de cara a la arena, me levanté inmediatamente y lo ataqué mientras en mi rostro se dibujaba nuevamente una sonrisa, ataqué casi con la intención de terminar con su vida.

—¡Basta Vegeta! —Gritó cuando me disponía a lanzarle una bola roja de mi energía concentrada, ante su petición arrojé la bola con fuerza hacia él que cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

La energía pasó entre su hombro derecho casi rozándole el rostro e impactando detrás de él, la arena se levantó empolvándole el cabello y la armadura, satisfecho con la demostración solté de nuevo mi risa.

—Valla, pero que interesante —Zarbon habló detrás de mi haciéndome parar de reír.

—Y no has visto nada te lo aseguro —contesté mirándole por encima de mi hombro.

—El gran Freezer desea verte príncipe Vegeta —dijo el recién llegado retirándose después de haber dado la indicación.

—Ya escuchaste Nappa levántate, seguramente ese estúpido de Kiwi le fue con alguna artimaña ¡Ush!.

—Ya, ya voy príncipe —contestó aún desde el suelo.

—De prisa Nappa no fue para tanto.

Removía los pies en la entrada para eliminar el exceso de arena cuando Zarbon me hizo el ademan de que pasara delante de Freezer, entré en compañía de Nappa y nos postramos con reverencia delante del autoimpuesto emperador.

—Salga soldado, mandé a llamar sólo a Vegeta —dijo aún de espaldas la lagartija golpeando con la cola el suelo mientras veía hacia afuera por el enorme ventanal.

Pude percatarme de que desde ese lugar se veía perfectamente la explanada en la que habíamos estado entrenando, Nappa se levantó con solemnidad y salió.

—Vi lo que sucedió allá afuera príncipe —dijo seriamente —Nada mal, fue una buena paliza… ¿Le habrías matado?

—Si—contesté con seriedad mortal.

La lagartija soltó una risa nefasta mientras se giraba sobre sus pies para verme —Muy bien pequeño príncipe, tendrás tu misión —dijo con los brazos detrás del cuerpo.

—Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

—Espero que así sea, irán al que actualmente es el planeta Degonia para conquistarlo, como equipo llevarás únicamente a Nappa.

—Así lo haré señor, hoy mismo saldremos.

Preparamos nuestras armaduras y salimos después de un rápido desayuno improvisado; ya antes había visto las esféricas naves individuales sin embargo no había tenido la oportunidad de viajar en ninguna de ellas.

Un reptil humanoide me dio las indicaciones básicas para manipular los controles de la nave, escuché a medias estaba realmente entusiasmado ante la idea de matar de nuevo, mi padre me expuso a la guerra, batallas y muerte desde que era aún más pequeño así que la primera vez que asesiné no me resultó difícil.

Flash back

Escavaban para hacer un hoyo profundo que nos cubriera del frío en un planeta que mi padre denominó ante mí como el hogar de los desgraciados, a ese planeta llegaban toda clase de basura intergaláctica buscando refugio, Freezer había decidido que quería hacer de ese planeta una prisión. Los soldados de mi padre terminaron con todos en el lugar con rapidez, como no eran un pueblo o una raza unida no opusieron resistencia.

Apenas si habían atinado a reunirse los más poderosos para confrontarnos pero fueron rápidamente exterminados, excepto uno, uno que se logró escapar y que con muy poca inteligencia estratégica trató de atacar a mi padre, al verse sin más que hacer trató de tomarme como prisionero jalando de mi brazo y poniendo en mi cara una tosca espada.

—¡Bah! Estúpido —dijo mi padre.

—Déjame ir o mataré a tu hijo —dijo el asqueroso bípedo

Puse mis dedos sobre la navaja de la espada alejándola de mi rostro lo más que pude en tanto que un soldado golpeo con fuerza al insensato rebelde haciéndole caer, mi padre me señaló con la mirada al atacante que yacía en el piso, comprendí de inmediato la indicación así que tomé del suelo su propia espada y me acerqué a la sabandija que aún se retorcía en el suelo. Me dirigió una mirada incrédula a pocos segundos de que dejara caer la navaja sobre su cuello, el primer corte no me pareció suficiente a pesar de que se desangraba sin remedio así que levanté de nuevo la espada delante de él que sólo alcanzaba a sacudirse mientras su sangre abandonaba su cuerpo a borbotones, con el segundo golpe corté su cabeza en ese momento la risa de mi padre y los soldados inundaron el ambiente así que sonreí mirándoles satisfecho, todos me felicitaban y alababan mi hazaña.

—Muy bien hijo —Dijo mi padre —ahora deshazte de todos los que queden vivos en el campo.

Esa fue su primera encomienda completamente seria así que asentí con orgullo, empuñé la espada y terminé con todo aquel que aún conservaba aliento en su cuerpo.

Desperté en la nave cuando apenas atravesábamos la atmosfera del planeta al cual Nappa y yo nos dirigíamos, aterrizamos sin problemas en un área despoblada así que de inmediato salimos a explorar, encendimos los rastreadores y localizamos toda la población reunida en una sola parte del planeta.

La particularidad de ese planeta era que tenían las condiciones propicias para la vida, la tierra verde y fructífera sólo en ese lugar así que el resto del planeta era inútil, la tierra era roja y estéril.

—Qué quiere Freezer con este apestoso planeta —expresó Nappa al ver los alrededores.

—Eso no me interesa Nappa —Contesté —Mira ahí está la ciudad —Exclamé al ver la gran fortaleza. La ciudad estaba resguardada bajo un enorme domo que funcionaba como un invernadero gigante y defensa de la población.

—¿Cómo entraremos? —preguntó Nappa.

Desconocía que tan resistente era el domo y qué tan poderosos serían los guerreros de ese lugar así que lancé una bola de energía para comprobar la firmeza; al contacto la energía se disipó a lo largo de la superficie esférica del domo —Tampoco estoy seguro Nappa —Contesté al ver el efecto.

De dentro de la cúpula se asomaron unos cuantos soldados eran en realidad una especie de insectos color arena de ojos amarillos; se habían puesto en guardia por el primer ataque y al vernos retornaron, poco después de eso salieron a montones rodeándonos en un instante,

Las armaduras rojizas de los soldados brillaron con la luz del sol anaranjado que se ocultaba. Nappa me miró esperando alguna indicación así que asentí y comenzó a asesinar a todos los soldados que nos atacaban, en esa primera batalla no necesité hacer mucho esfuerzo pues él se encargó de casi todos.

Antes de que estuvieran muertos en su totalidad una gran compuerta se abrió para dejar salir a otra legión de soldados esta vez eran diferentes, los escorpiones humanoides de color negro que eran el triple de grandes que los primeros y en multitud se abalanzaron contra nosotros blandiendo sus espadas con los ojos rojos mirándonos, sonreí al ver abierta la compuerta mientras salían.

Espero actualizar con más frecuencia esta historia terrícolas… Sayonara hasta el próximo capítulo…


	3. Cap 3: Castigo

**Tardé mucho en publicar sobre este fic, espero que les agrade, durante esta parte de mi vida descubrí muchas cosas sobre mí mismo y mis límites, espero ofrecerles un panorama de lo que soy…**

**Dedicación especial a mis trolls aunque algunas tiene tiempo que no las leo: Mayra Paola, Sandy Rancid, Verso Lope, Elvira Dup y Fanny. También a lectoras fieles, algunas buenas amigas y familia de face: Anahi Molina, Wendy Torres, Alejandra Larios, Dalara Pichuga, Flor Giorno, America Guillen, Milk linda son, Rukia Kurosaki …**

**Sin más les dejo en la lectura.**

* * *

Cap 3: Castigo

Al abrirse las compuertas del domo vi la perfecta oportunidad, me dirigí con vuelo veloz al cual no superaron las puertas al cerrarse y entré seguido por Nappa; a pesar del problema evidente que le causaban los insectos no consideré que ayudarlo fuera necesario. Así que me dirigí a los alrededores observando a los pobladores que llevaban extrañas ropas cafés y doradas huir de delante de mí.

Miraba con atención sus rostros horrorizados al verme, por el rabillo del ojo observé un objeto volar hasta mi esquivándolo con facilidad, luego de ese una serie de objetos caseros trataban de atinar a golpearme sin embargo ninguno lograba el cometido, los débiles pobladores me atacaban con lo que tenían a la mano y eso me provocó una sonrisa un tanto siniestra, solté una carcajada tan resonante dentro del domo que el mismo Nappa se detuvo para dirigirme una mirada.

—¡Mueran insectos! —grité aún carcajeándome de su estúpido ataque.

Los gritos de los inútiles insectos retumbaron por todo el lugar cuando arrasaba con todo a mi paso con un maligno rayo de energía de mi mano, avancé de los alrededores al centro para que se concentraran ahí. Algunos soldados dirigieron sus ataques hacia mí rodeándome en un intento de detenerme; observé el emblema del emperador en su peto, si no eran allegados de Freezer por lo menos serían alguna clase de subordinados, quizá se habían revelado y era por eso que en ese momento nosotros acabaríamos con todo y con todos en el lugar.

Recibí estoico los ataques de energía que me arrojaron los soldados, aparenté no haber sufrido daño, sin embargo si lo sentía me ardía el cuerpo, la armadura había sufrido un daño mínimo pero eso no me detendría ni me haría mostrar debilidad delante de esas bestias.

Los insectos se abalanzaron en mi contra sin embargo en una expansión de energía los esparcí por todos lados, luego en un ataque ráfaga los aniquilé a todos. El rastreador me señaló que la energía de Nappa ya estaba en su límite así que me vi forzado ayudarle contra los que le rodeaban, usar la energía en ráfagas que aniquilaban al tocar me agradaba, sin embargo el trato más personal, de cuerpo a cuerpo como quebrar cuellos siempre me resultaba divertido.

No recuerdo el momento exacto en el cual se terminaron, a nuestro rededor sólo quedaban cadáveres esparcidos de los soldados y las energías turbias de los habitantes sobrevivientes que esperaban escondidos entre las ruinas de la que fuera su ciudad.

—¿Qué sucede Nappa? —dije al ver su cansancio notorio— ¿Demasiado esfuerzo para ti?

—A penas el calentamiento príncipe —me respondió tronando su cuello.

—No creo que todos estén muertos, Nappa, asegúrate de que todos y cada uno de los soldados esté finiquitado, no me fío de estos insectos, desaparece los cuerpos. Mientras iré a terminar de purgar el lugar.

—Se queda con la diversión ¡Jmp! —dijo mientras se acomodaba las muñequeras.

Reí sonoramente antes de contestar— Te dejaré algunos Nappa —reí de nuevo, el combate había puesto mi buen humor en marcha y pronto me sentiría mejor cuando viera mi rostro en cientos de ojos horrorizados.

Nappa asintió bajando a revisar los cadáveres, y aunque estos no mostraran signos de vida los hacía desaparecer en su mayoría dejando regados únicamente miembros y garras de los insectos. Me giré en dirección a donde el rastreador me indicaba movimiento de energía, descendí, decidí que haría eso aún más divertido; caminé sin mucha prisa por las calles de la ciudad iría cazándolos de a poco.

Sonreí mientras divisaba una pequeña casa que no aparentaba mucho espacio, pero que concentraba varias energías en su interior, quizá estaban en algún tipo de sótano o cámara de seguridad. Entré a la casa y ésta estaba vacía, la pequeña multitud de energías no estaba dentro, sino debajo de la casa, me elevé en el aire para luego descender con toda mi fuerza en contra del piso, sin embargo éste no se movió el material seguramente era el mismo que el de la cúpula que utilizaban de protección. Un material en verdad resistente.

—Príncipe —escuché la voz de Nappa desde la puerta.

—Qué quieres Nappa —hablé con fastidio.

—Los insectos están muertos —afirmó con un tono monótono.

—Cómo sacaremos a los andrajosos insectos de sus nidos Nappa, están resguardados bajo el mismo tipo de material que rodea la cúpula.

—Por algo estaba hecha la cúpula no cree príncipe, algún fallo debe tener este material aquí adentro.

Medité un momento sus palabras, tenía razón, por fuera pude ver como la energía era disuelta en la superficie del domo, pero para qué poner un domo si ya tenían cubiertos sus hogares con esos materiales. Me elevé aún meditando la mejor manera de flanquear el material, parecía metal, atravesé con facilidad el techo de la casa, quería decir que sólo los sótanos tenían recubrimiento de ese material; Nappa me siguió.

—¿Crees que sea metal? —pregunté mientras sobrevolábamos esa casa.

—Probablemente sí, al menos eso parece... ¿Por qué?

—Nos favorecería que se comportara como el resto de los metales —sonreí haciéndole entender una idea concreta.

Extendí la mano hacia la superficie de la guarida y lancé un rayo continuo de calor, en un principio la superficie repelía la energía hacia los lados de la misma forma que el domo, sin embargo luego de unos pocos segundos de continua energía calorífica el metal comenzó a calentarse como un horno.

—¿Qué esperas, Nappa? Ve a las otras casas y haz lo mismo, los insectos saldrán por su propio pie de sus escondites —ordené a Nappa que sólo con una afirmación con la cabeza se dedicó a obedecer.

Por un portal externo a la casa salieron disparados los ocultos en cuanto el calor de su escondite superó lo soportable. Trataron de huir hacia una zona de vegetación sin embargo mi ataque les cegó la vida antes de que pudieran ir demasiado lejos, puse un pie sobre la tierra y me acerqué a los cadáveres.

—Cómo pudieron siquiera pensar que podrían huir de mí, no son más que unos estúpidos —dije mientras pateaba el cuerpo sin vida de uno de esos.

—¡NO! —escuché gritar a uno de detrás de mi—, ¡No son estúpidos! —lloriqueó el insecto que resultaba ser una cría de esa especie.

—No sé si aplaudir tu valor insecto o mandarte al infierno de la forma más horrible por semejante estupidez —le dije acercándome a él que no era mucho más bajo que yo—; lo cierto es que me sorprende que puedas hablar, hasta este momento no había escuchado hablar a ninguno de ustedes.

—¡Maldito!... ¡Maldito seas tú y todos los tuyos por hacernos esto! —sus ojos vidriosos derramaban sus lágrimas amargas, causándome repugnancia.

—¡Agh! Bicho asqueroso, desaparece de mi vista —dije extendiendo mi mano hacia él.

Al lanzar el ataque otro insecto salió en su defensa, uno un poco mayor quizá un adolescente, empujándolo a un lado, le dijo que huyera en su idioma natal antes de hacerme frente. Dejé que el mocoso se fuera a fin de cuentas pronto tendría el mismo fin.

—No permitiré que le hagas daño, monstruo —gritó haciéndome frente.

Giré la mirada en torno al mocoso que corría volteando de vez en cuando, entonces con un simple ataque de energía desaparecí al mayor que me había hecho frente, la onda de energía tumbó al menor que viró sus ojos para el lugar vacío donde solía encontrarse el otro insecto y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar caí desde el cielo sobre el pisando con toda mi fuerza su cabeza, el cráneo se abrió alrededor de mi pie, derramando su sangre por todos lados. Sacudí mis manos mientras me dirigía a otra casa.

Así purgamos todo ese lugar, algunos salían a su muerte tras no soportar el calor, en tanto que otros más resistían con valor hasta que morían quemados en el interior de sus madrigueras, esa segunda forma de morir, aunque me parecía más heroica de su parte, nos resultaba más que molesto, pues no podíamos sacar los cuerpos.

Sobrevolamos toda la ciudad antes de confirmar que sólo Nappa y yo conservábamos la vida. Nos dirigimos a un espacio medianamente limpio donde iniciamos un fuego.

Napa se dirigió a las zonas vegetal en busca de animales o algo para comer, estábamos hambrientos, por mi parte me encaminé a las ruinas que quedaban medianamente en pie, entré a una de las casas que aún ostentaba su forma pese a la destrucción, directamente hasta la cocina en dónde me dediqué a buscar algún tipo de alimento, sin embargo no encontré nada más que semillas y costales completos de pequeñas esferas negras, quizá era lo que usaban como comida.

Intenté comer una, sin embargo era demasiado amarga así que la arrojé al suelo pisoteándola por su horrible sabor, caminé por toda la casa observando los afectos personales que aún se encontraban desperdigados por el lugar, en una repisa de madera junto a la entrada estaba un cuadro de la familia de insectos que había vivido ahí; mis ojos se enfocaron en la imagen predominante del padre de la familia, inevitablemente pensé en mi propio padre, pensé en mi madre y sus palabras que no comprendí.

Me di la vuelta y deseché todos esos absurdos pensamientos y regresé con Nappa a la fogata para enfrentar el hecho de que en ese planeta no había alimento, me recosté poniendo la cabeza sobre una piedra mirando al techo del domo, estaba cansado, el cuerpo aún me ardía, sin siquiera notarlo me quede dormido.

No recuerdo mi sueño, solo que era al principio algo agradable y tranquilo que se tornó obscuro y desolador, tal vez por mi cansancio o ese presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien, ese sentimiento que me acompañó durante muchos años de mi vida.

—Estamos listos para partir —escuché decir a Nappa—, saldremos enseguida señor.

Al abrir por completo mis ojos me percaté de que ya no traía puesto el rastreador, que ya ni siquiera estábamos dentro del domo, tallé mis ojos para ver mejor, estaba sentado dentro de mi nave, el estúpido de Nappa me había llevado hasta ahí.

—Napa —llamé su atención.

—Esperaba que durmiera hasta llegar a la nave del gran Freezer, príncipe.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿Con quién hablabas?

—Con el soldado Zarbon, señor, quiere que regresemos enseguida, el gran Freezer enviará a su gente a remodelar este planeta.

—Debí contestar yo mismo esa llamada, Nappa —dije muy enfadado.

—Lo sé señor, es sólo que…

—Sin excusas, maldita sea Nappa —salí de la nave—, ¡Cómo demonios me tomarán en serio, si tú me tratas como a un niño!

—Lo siento señor, yo no, era que….

—Ya cállate y vámonos de aquí, tengo hambre…

Subí de inmediato a la nave, estaba muy enfadado con el imbécil de Nappa y su irritante forma de actuar sin meditar las cosas, el viaje hasta la nave de Freezer fue tranquilo, sin embargo algo malo había, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Miraba a la alfombra que recubría el suelo de la sala dónde el emperador nos había llamado, Napa pensaba que se trataría de una felicitación por haber terminado la primer misión, aunque un mal augurio me indicaba que de hecho no era nada bueno. El lagarto entró donde nosotros que nos cuadramos en cuanto entró, luego estuvo frente a nosotros hicimos una reverencia al odioso emperador del universo.

—Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes —dijo en seco y mirándonos con rabia— ¿Es que no podían hacer bien algo tan simple?

—Gran Freezer, cumplimos con lo que nos pidió, purgamos el lugar —dije comenzando a sentir mi furia en la garganta.

—¡Purgaron el lugar, también lo destrozaron! —gritó dando con la cola en suelo.

—El material está intacto —dije recordando su resistencia, quizá era por eso que querían ese planeta, por ese material tan fuerte.

—No quiero excusas… ¡Zarbon! —llamó al soldado— ¡Castíguenlo!

No dije más, esas palabras sonaron demasiado fuerte dentro de un espacio tan pequeño.

Sentí la cabeza demasiado pesada, tenía nauseas a pesar de que no había comido nada aún, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de vomitar, había sido tan largo, así me lo había parecido, los golpes secos de la tralla de un material especial me infringía un dolor que quemaba al contacto, abrí la boca, luego la cerré apretando fuerte los dientes, no había gritado en ninguno de los golpes y aunque mis ojos me quisieron traicionar con lágrimas furtivas los frené, no lloré ante el castigo.

El sentido me abandonaba en espacios breves cuando dejaban de golpearme y regresaba intempestivo al tronarme la espalda con el azote, fue un dolor agudo que jamás había sentido antes, un dolor que me hizo odiar aún con más fuerza, lo que ahí se derramaba en el suelo no era sólo mi sangre que brotaba sin parar de las heridas, sino también mi orgullo.

Por fin soltaron mis manos de sus ataduras y me pude poner en pie, respiré profundo y miré hacia la puerta.

—¿Es todo? —pregunté esperando poder ir a descansar.

—Póngase su armadura y vaya delante del gran Freezer.

Me sequé con mi capa toscamente la sangre de la espalda y la eché a un lado, me puse mi traje y la armadura por encima, ardía, dolía una barbaridad sin embargo no rechiste en ningún momento, salí de la sala de torturas y caminé impertérrito hasta donde se encontraba el gran Freezer.

—Espero que aprendiera la lección —dijo con saña la lagartija que se mantenía dándome la espalda.

—¿Quería decirme algo? —pregunté tragando en seco toda mi rabia.

—Le tengo una mala noticia príncipe, informantes me han dicho que la traidora de tu madre se largó del planeta Vegeta y ni tu padre el rey sabe a dónde fue —dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda.

—¿Traidora? —no supe qué preguntar primero, en un momento me olvidé del dolor físico.

—Es una vil traidora —sentenció girándose para mirarme fijamente con sus ojos fríos, escrutándome para ver si lograba percibir mi dolor, mi furia.

Presenté mi mirada más fría y mi gesto más duro, tragué el nudo en mi garganta sin que lo notara — No me importa lo que ella haga —sentencié impasible.

—¿No te importa? Pensé que los saiyajin tenían cierto lazo familiar un poco más estrecho que algunos otros…

—Pues a mí no me interesa en lo absoluto.

—Que bueno príncipe, creí que le interesaría saberlo, entonces vaya y descanse un poco mañana mismo salen a otra misión.

—¿Qué otra misión gran Freezer?

—Deberán ir a recoger a un saiyajin errante que se quedó sin nave y a preparar el planeta en el cual está para que lo vendamos, le pasaré los datos más tarde… retírese—dijo girando de nuevo.

Caminé hasta mi habitación, el ardor húmedo por la sangre en mi espalda había regresado y se avivaba como un fuego con cada paso que daba, entré a mi habitación sintiendo que la sangre seguía brotando. Sacarme el peto fue difícil, entré a la ducha con el uniforme puesto y sacarlo con más facilidad, el material se había pegado a las heridas abiertas.

—Príncipe —dijo Nappa entrando a mi habitación.

—Aquí estoy Nappa ¿Qué quieres? —contesté terminando de ducharme.

—Le traje comida y una caja de curaciones.

Salí de la ducha y comí, me hacía falta, aunque no hablé ni del castigo ni de mi madre. Mientras comía Nappa me ponía un linimento sobre las heridas, haciéndome apretar los ojos de vez en cuando pero no me moví, ni me quejé.

—Freezer quiere que vayamos a otra misión, mañana mismo —dije odiando su nombre en mi boca.

—¿Qué tipo de misión y para dónde iremos esta vez?

—A recoger a un saiyan que se quedó sin nave y de pasada preparar el planeta, dijo que nos enviaría los datos más tarde…

—Príncipe —dijo después de varios minutos en silencio, y dudó un momento si continuar o no—; no merecía ese castigo… —su voz era baja.

—Eso no fue nada Nappa…

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, los capítulos de esta novela, en cambio a la otra si resultan muy cortos… Espero aún así sea de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios terrícolas... **


	4. Cap4: Sólo Un Informe

**Bien, tiempo me sobra en estos momentos, nueva actualización de inmediato…**

**Capítulo 4: Sólo Un Informe**

Puesta ya mi armadura me provocaba calor en la espalda aún herida, el bálsamo me ayudaba medianamente a aligerar el dolor y retener cualquier fisura por la cual mi sangre pudiera brotar de nuevo debido a los roces de la tela que me cubría, ese día detestaba tener que usar mi traje de batalla.

Acomodé los medallones de mi capa preparé mis botas para calzarlas, el recuerdo del castigo me traía el recuerdo del sabor metálico de mi sangre a la boca, trague mi saliva espesa conteniendo apenas la furia que sentía, deseaba poder desquitarme con alguien sin embargo ese día no tenía planeada ninguna batalla.

Bajé de mi habitación a la sala comedor de la nave principal, las miradas me eludían y pude notar perceptible como el viento que azota el murmuro ralo de los que se encontraban ahí comiendo, me senté directamente junto a Nappa para espera el desayuno, llevaba en mis manos los papeles, la noche anterior Zarbon había dedicado de su tiempo por la noche para entregármelos con la informalidad de aventarlos por debajo de la puerta, en realidad agradecí el gesto, no quería verle la cara en mucho tiempo.

—Los pobladores le dieron batalla a nuestro futuro compañero —dijo Nappa al revisar los papeles que le entregué al sentarme.

—Debe ser una basura —me dediqué a contestar mientras nos servían el alimento.

—Bueno, es cierto que nuestro batallón debería estar conformado sólo con la élite de guerreros saiyajin.

—No hace falta más gente, con nosotros es más que suficiente Nappa, qué te hace pensar que necesitamos ayuda de un saiyan débil.

—Bueno, aquí hace referencia a que se quedará con nosotros.

—No me interesa lo que diga ahí.

—No sé qué tan buena idea sea desobedecer.

—Guárdate tus opiniones para cuando las pida Nappa, come y cállate —le ordené y de inmediato obedeció.

Mientras comía sentado a la mesa como cualquier otro, me percaté de que una mirada ponzoñosa se clavaba en mi desde una mesa cercana, al levantar la mirada, el gusano de Kiwi, quien era el dueño de la mirada ofensiva se sonrió con mofa, sabía lo que había pasado, y comía mirándome mientras se aconsejaba con otro sujeto a su lado.

Terminé de comer ignorándole por completo, después de eso me levanté sin esperar a Nappa y dirigí mis pasos hacia la sala de despegues, no había llegado a la mitad del camino por el largo pasillo cuando el imbécil de Kiwi me dio alcance y para antes de que pudiera reaccionar me asestó una palmada fuerte en la espalda haciéndome arquear la vértebra por el dolor agudo que me provocó.

—¡Es cierto! —gritó y soltó una estridente carcajada— Todos murmuran que el príncipe mono fue apaleado ayer, y es completamente cierto.

—Cierra tu maldita boca infeliz —le amenacé haciéndole frente.

—¿Qué hiciste, mono? ¿Te orinaste en la alfombra? —preguntó y soltó de nuevo su carcajada.

La sangre hervía en mis venas, por el golpe y por sus sátiras endemoniadamente afiladas como cuchillas de navaja, sus carcajadas me retumbaron en la cabeza por muy poco tiempo, en mis oíos escuchaba un silbido iracundo que me había cegado por la cólera que sentí y para cuando mi conciencia había retornado un poco me encontraba encima golpeando al insecto con todas las fuerzas que daban mis manos, mis golpes le había llegado por sorpresa y de no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar.

Tomé su quijada decidido a abrirle el hocico hasta matarle, hice palanca con el codo izquierdo en el pecho sujetándole con la mano la quijada y con la mano derecha eché con fuerza la parte superior de su cabeza hacia atrás, iba a hacerlo, lo mataría, sus manos entorpecidas por los ataques se dirigieron a mi cabeza y comenzó a jalar de mis cabellos para que lo soltara, trataba de cerrar la boca mientras tiraba con fuerza de mi pelo.

—Ríete ahora cabrón —le dije y solté mi risa.

Atinaba a duras penas a pasar sus manos de jalarme a tratar de picarme los ojos, graznaba y se retorcía, aunque era más fuerte que yo, por la posición en la que lo tenía le resultaba imposible liberarse, estaba a punto de tronarle la quijada, se la arrancaría de su lugar una vez estuviese floja.

Un golpe seco en mi espalda me hizo bajar la fuerza de mis manos sobre el hocico del infeliz de Kiwi, me quejé con un gruñido al separarme de mi oponente.

—Ambos pónganse de pie —Freezer nos había encontrado en plena trifulca, iba acompañado de Zarbon y otro soldado gordo de piel rosa.

Respiré con dificultad aún iracundo, la lagartija movió su cola y retornándola hacia atrás mientras nos veía con cierto deje de diversión que trataba de disimular.

—Príncipe Vegeta, Kiwi… peleando en mi nave —dijo dirigiéndonos la mirada respectivamente.

—Señor Freezer, yo puedo explicarle —se adelantó la sabandija de kiwi.

—No quiero explicaciones soldado, Dodoria llévese a este muchacho malcriado a la ergástula, que esté ahí las próximas veinticuatro —dijo señalando con la palma de la mano al insecto con seña despectiva.

Se mordió la lengua para evitar volver a hablar, me dirigió antes de partir una mirada cargada de rabia a lo cual respondí de la misma manera, observé la pared para esquivar la mirada de Freezer que se había clavado en mi.

—He gastado en ese soldado —dijo refiriéndose a Kiwi— Recursos y horas de entrenamiento con mis mejores soldados.

No respondí, me limité a enredar mi cola en la cintura, no me había percatado de que erizada se levantaba detrás de mí.

—Tuvo un descuido imperdonable —continuó la lagartija—; quizá debí dejar que le mataras.

—Algún día lo haré —dije por lo bajo.

—Seguramente ahora te dirigías a la sala de despegue, hice un cambio de planes príncipe, hay cosas que no puedes esperar —aseguró.

—¿Qué tipo de cambios gran Freezer?

—Acompáñame Vegeta, te explicaré.

Seguí a al réptil hasta la sala de mando, sólo caminaba junto a nosotros Zarbon que me observaba de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo, la situación me parecía en demasía sospechosa así que presté atención incluso al más mínimo movimiento.

Al entrar la puerta se cerró tras nosotros, puse los ojos fijos en Freezer que mostraba una incoherente sonrisa, se suponía que estaba enfadado y ahora sonreía disimuladamente, le dirigí una mirada corta a Zarbon que se acomodaba del lado derecho del autoimpuesto emperador.

—Esta línea —dijo mostrándome un mapa de la alineación planetaria—; son todos los planetas que ahora me pertenecen, en la región 048 ¿Lo ves?...

Asentí con la cabeza poniendo atención a sus palabras.

—Bien, esta vez te daré órdenes expresas —me dijo dando con la cola en el suelo—; primeramente, debes saber que en este planeta no hay mucha población, así que irás sólo y será una misión de un día, no más…. En segundo término, no quiero que en el planeta quede nada, ni un alma, ni ningún edificio, destrúyelo todo...

—No se recuperará nada del planeta —pregunté recordando la razón por la cual aún me ardía la espalda.

—No, lo único que quiero es que desaparezca todo, luego mandaré ahí una estación, y esa será su única utilidad, así que anda ahora mismo soldado.

—Sí, gran Freezer —dije e hice una pequeña reverencia antes de girar sobre mis talones y retirarme.

Anduve por el pasillo de salida mientras sus palabras me llenaban de frustración— Soldado —me dije odiando cada desgraciada letra de esa palabra. Como había pasad de ser el príncipe de la raza guerrera más imponente sobre la faz del universo a ser un simple soldado. Extendí mientras caminaba de nuevo por el pasillo los brazos para tratar de descargar mi tensión, moví mis hombros y troné mi cuello.

Efectivamente no esperaba una misión sólo, sin embargo y pese a todo me sentí orgulloso debido a la encomienda, caminé a toda prisa hasta la cabina de despegue, ahí se encontraba Nappa esperándome.

—Me acaban de informar por el rastreador sobre el cambio de planes príncipe, está seguro de ir sólo—indagó rascándose la nuca.

—Dudas de mi capacidad para cumplir con esta encomienda Nappa, en estos momentos casi tengo el mismo nivel de pelea que el tuyo, no me hagas reír con eso.

—De ninguna manera príncipe—contestó de nuevo con su postura de lame botas.

—Déjate de idioteces entonces y quítate del camino, tengo prisa, esta misión debe ser de un día…

Diciendo esto le di la vuelta para subir a la nave en la cual me dirigiría al planeta que sería destruido. El viaje duró alrededor de unas 3 horas y media, me mantuve despierto observando la galaxia, de nuevo respiraba con cautela debido a un "algo" en el ambiente, en el espacio, en las formas que lograba divisar a través de la ventanilla, no tenía idea de lo que se avecinaba, de lo que ocurría en esos precisos momentos en otro lugar.

Aterricé en el planeta y para cuando puse un pie en la tierra mi padre, el rey de Vegeta estaba muerto, sentí una punzada que en acto reflejo me hizo voltear hacia atrás viendo sólo el asiento de mi nave, mi cuerpo había hecho algo simbólico, había mirado hacia atrás sin saber que lo que acontecía a miles de kilómetros de ahí tendría resonancia en mi cabeza durante el resto de mi vida.

Tragué en seco y luego me sacudí esperando que la sensación desapareciera, levanté el vuelo y recordando las indicaciones de Freezer busqué con mi rastreador al pueblo más cercano, de inmediato me dirigí hasta ahí, la población de grandes y grotescos lagartos azulados era más bien un pueblo pacífico, llegué hasta un mercado y lo sobrevolé, aparentemente no me temían.

Supuse que las visitas de gente de otros planetas eran comunes para ellos, en el mercado pululaban los habitantes yendo y viniendo, los observé un tiempo en sus formas de convivir, recordé mi planeta, en realidad los mismos saiyan lo destruían cuando perdían el control, no teníamos nada parecido a una vida tranquila o despreocupada.

—Pobladores —grité desde el cielo llamando la atención de algunos pocos.

—Qué quieres niño —me contestó un vendedor del mercado.

—¡Hmp! Te enseñaré a respetarme maldita sabandija —sentencié antes de volarle la cabeza con mi energía.

La sangre negra del insecto se desperdigó por su puesto y sobre el rostro de una de esas cosas, antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara los gritos de los habitantes alrededor sonaron mientras corrían en todas direcciones tratando de huir del peligro, seguí una muchedumbre que corrían en una misma dirección y me planté a su frente.

—Escúchenme basuras —dije raspando la lengua contra mis dientes—; quiero que me digan ¿Dónde se encuentra el emperador de este planeta?

—No te diremos nada monstruo —me contestó uno de los sujetos poniendo un puño de frente.

Con un movimiento veloz me sujeté a su cabeza y de una vuelta le quebré el cuello matándole en seguida puse un pie sobre el cuerpo mientras el resto de los pobladores observaba la escena aterrados, sonreí mientras echaba hacia atrás mi capa.

—¿Dónde? —pregunté únicamente.

—E… él vive en paz —dijo lloriqueando lo que parecía ser una hembra de esa especie—; en lo alto de esa montaña —señaló con el dedo una montaña puntiaguda al centro de una cordillera.

—Así está mejor —dije levantando el pie de encima del cadáver—; ahora mueran.

No tuvieron tiempo para sentir dolor, mi energía acabó con ellos en un santiamén, fui amable con ellos por haberme dicho la verdad, y les hice morir con rapidez.

Me dirigí a la montaña en dónde una casucha terriblemente descuidada se erigía suponiendo algo de humildad de parte del rey de ese planeta, no me demoré en echar abajo la fachada que descubría en el interior de la montaña algo más parecido a un palacio, lleno de lujos y descanso, el dichoso rey gordo rodó por entre los afectos que ahí tenía.

—¡¿Quién ha!?—me miró fijamente.

—He venido a destruir tu mundo insecto, le dije mostrándome sereno-fruncí el ceño en realidad era grotesco de sobremanera, incluso tocarlo para matarlo me causaba repugnancia debido a su piel babosa.

—Espere por favor gran guerrero —dijo al reconocer con la vista mis emblemas—; este planeta nada tiene que ofrecerles.

—Eso a mí no me interesa, gusano —había querido verle pensando que sería el más fuerte de todos aquellas sabandijas sin embargo era torpe e inmundo.

Se acercó para seguir rogando pero, no me apetecía continuar con aquella farse, recordé de inmediato las indicaciones de Freezer así que no había tiempo que perder, le desaparecí a el primero con un rayo de energía azul que lo fulminó enseguida sin dejar desperdigadas partes pues era asqueroso, luego destruí lo que quedaba de su casa.

El rastreador me indicó que había más movimiento, los ejércitos de los habitantes se habían puesto en marcha, iban hacia dónde yo me encontraba luciendo sus uniformes grises que al contraste con su piel azul les confería un aspecto aburrido y monótono, bostecé, decidí hacerles fácil que me encontraran así que me plantee frente a ellos que de inmediato se cubrieron como bien pudieron y desde sus escondites me disparaban con sus ridículas armas.

De momento me sentí ridículo en ese planeta, sus habitantes no tenías estrategia ni fuerza, había sido para mí un insulto, me habían enviado a un parque recreativo a contar manzanas en lugar de enviarme a donde en realidad tuviera algo que mereciera la pena la visita del mismo príncipe de lo saiyajin. Ya que estaba en esa situación me plantee hacer divertida mi estancia, coronar la visita por lo menos, de modo que decidí no usar poderes especiales, ni siquiera iba a volar, todo sería pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sonreí ante la idea, me acerqué a uno quitando de sus manos el arma que ante mi parecía un juguete la empuñé y le golpee con ella hasta romperle el cráneo, enseguida muchos soldados se vinieron encima de mí, se aglomeraban a mi alrededor rompiendo mis ropas tratando de herirme, sin embargo sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, lo que ellos hacían no era nada para mi, tomé a uno del cuello y lo bajé de un tirón le arranqué la cabeza, mis movimientos eran veloces, arrancar miembros era divertido.

Los gritos de los masacrados soldados resonaron en el ambiente mientras que utilizando sólo las manos les descuartizaba sin tregua, como era una población pequeña en breve me quedé sin contrincantes, y los soldados que conservaban la vida se arrastraban desmembrados gimoteando su agonía, para mi había sido no mas que un juego, así que no les exterminé de inmediato.

Me dirigí hacia el resto de la población y exterminé por ciudades completas así que eso no supuso para mi ningún problema, habiendo terminado con todos los civiles hombres mujeres o niños, regresé hasta el primer campo de batalla en donde mi rastreador indicaba sobrevivientes, fastidiado por la persistencia de algunos me pasee por el campo rompiéndole el cuello a todos los que aún dieran signos vitales.

Durante el almuerzo me había hecho con un paquete de frutas en tiras, llamé a la nave que en seguida llegó entonces, me saqué la capa, saqué de ahí el paquete y me senté plácidamente en una piedra a comer la fruta. Miré a mí alrededor, todo en el planeta estaba deshecho, había sido realmente fácil, realmente sencillo, realmente poco.

La facilidad con la que la vida de un planeta podía ser exterminado no me sorprendió, sólo me causó indiferencia, removí los pies inquieto de nuevo, era ese persistente mal presentimiento, ese de "algo anda mal" que no me soltaba aunado con el ardor de mi espalda, las heridas se habían abierto por la pelea, me percaté de inmediato de que la humedad en mi espalda no era sudor si no sangre.

Esta vez mi presentimiento había cambiado de rumbo y no me hacía temer en lo absoluto, en general me llevaban únicamente a pensar en lo que podía haber pasado, entre las cosas que pensaba podrían haber pasado, puesto que así lo sentía lo que fuera ya había pasado, quizá mi padre, o mi madre alguno o ambos, la muerte era sin duda parte de mi vida y respiré profundo antes de pensar algo que incluso a mi me causó estupor momentáneo—"De cualquier forma no los pensaba volver a ver".

En el rastreador sonó una llamada, en mi fuero interno esperaba esa llamada.

—Príncipe Vegeta… ¿Puede escucharme? —preguntó, su voz sonaba alarmada, sin embargo me serené absolutamente y no le di importancia.

—¿Qué quiere? —pregunté con cierto enfado.

—El gran Freezer nos anunció que el planeta Vegeta acaba de ser destruido por causa de un fenómeno natural —su voz pronunciaba continuas aquellas palabras que me habían abierto un hueco en el estómago, sin embargo de nuevo reprimí mi reacción por completo.

—¡Ah! ¿Si?... ¿Y qué más?—pregunté con un tono despreocupado.

—Dice que se impactó un meteoro contra el planeta, los únicos saiyajin que quedamos con vida fuimos muy pocos —informó.

—¡Ah! Sí, y… ¿Qué más?...

—Nada más quería informarle —noté un tono de reproche en su voz.

—¡Hmp! Pues los seres de este planeta también fueron exterminados, creo que le pediré al gran Freezer que me dé un planeta que valga la pena —dije con apatía.

—Eso era todo príncipe —dijo con el mismo tono.

—Fuera Nappa, en corto iré de regreso.

—El señor Freezer me indicó que nada más llegando usted, partiríamos a la misión que antes nos había mencionado.

—Como sea —dije y corté la comunicación.

Había mucho en que pensar sin embargo algo era cierto, no tenía por qué sentirme mal por algo sobre lo cual no se podía hacer nada.

**Hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo… Hasta la próxima terrícolas…**


	5. Cap 5: El nuevo de la cuadrilla

**Me he demorado, debido a problemas técnicos en la corporación, incluso mi mujer está más molesta que nunca así que no pregunten y lean terrícolas…**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El nuevo de la cuadrilla I**

Sentí un ligero golpe en el hombro y me volví para ver su rostro siniestro de frente, su expresión enigmáticamente llena de una alegría sardónica me causó una combinación entre temor e ira fulminante que me atosigaba desde el interior de mí ser, sin siquiera saber realmente lo que había sucedido a mis congéneres.

—Siento lo de tu planeta, príncipe Vegeta —dijo Freezer moviendo la cola de un lado hacia otro.

—No es importante, gran Freezer —contesté soberbio.

—Bueno, es una gran pérdida en cuestión de guerreros.

—Supongo.

—Que bueno que no te veas afectado príncipe, ahora que regresaste de tu corto viaje deberás continuar con lo previsto.

—Ya tengo todo preparado gran Freezer, estoy esperando su autorización para salir ahora mismo.

—En esta ocasión no irás sólo.

Asentí e hice una reverencia antes de retirarme. No había corrido mucho tiempo de mi estancia en la sala de despegue cuando el inútil de Nappa apareció.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas Nappa?...

—Disculpe mi tardanza príncipe, tenía que ir al baño.

—¡Hmp! Sin excusas Nappa, sube a tu maldita nave.

—P… príncipe… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—¿Cómo me encuentro de qué?…

—Bueno me refiero a... —Dudó desviando un poco la mirada.

—Nappa, sube a tu nave —ordené subiendo a la mía y cerrando la compuerta.

No tuvo más remedio que obedecer, y era lo que yo necesitaba, estaba empezando a sacarme de quicio, si algo no me gustaba en lo absoluto era que se pasara de entrometido, después de todo no era nadie para inmiscuirse en mis asuntos.

El viaje hasta el planeta al que nos dirigíamos estaba situado en una orilla de la galaxia, nos tomaría según escuché un episodio de seis meses llegar hasta el lugar.

—No se preocupe, príncipe, ni siquiera se dará cuenta del tiempo que pase —dijo la voz de un sujeto a través del auricular de mi rastreador.

—¿Hmmm? —respondí cuestionando.

—A un lado del mando —explicó tras ese sonido del radio, allí una serie de botones que brillaban indicado buen funcionamiento—; se encuentra el generador de gas, ese gas le ayudará a dormir todo el camino, así no tendrán de que preocuparse.

Me encogí de hombros mientras reconocía el botón que inducía al sueño, pusimos las coordenadas del planeta al cual nos dirigíamos y de inmediato la nave se puso en marcha, el sonido del exterior, era tan mínimo que no se sentía el despegue, únicamente el empujón hacia el asiento que luego de salir de la atmosfera se regulaba y las turbulencias cesaban.

Vi por la escotilla la nave de Nappa a un lado de la mía y por un momento me pregunté si ya habría apretado el botón que en ese momento acariciaba con los dedos, preferí no hacerlo aún, de cierta forma me causaba desconfianza, de qué material estaba hecho, como era que sobreviviríamos seis meses sin nuestras necesidades básicas.

—¿Nappa? —Hablé por el rastreador esperando que no estuviese dormido ya— ¿Nappa me escuchas?

—Afirmativo príncipe, lo escucho…

—¿Ya antes habías hecho viajes tan prolongados en estas naves? —indagué.

—Sí, desde que era casi un niño príncipe… ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo vas al baño? —pregunté sin más.

—¿Quiere ir al baño?

—No, simplemente pregunto; cómo, Nappa…

—El gas está preparado con algo príncipe, por eso no da tampoco hambre.

—¿Qué contiene el gas?... ¿Qué efecto tiene en nosotros?...

—Mmmm… —pensó durante algunos segundos su respuesta— detiene nuestras necesidades y nos duerme.

—¿Como si estuviésemos muertos? —pregunté aún más inseguro.

—Supongo… supongo que si, de alguna forma, tengo entendido que el corazón no se detiene, sólo se vuelve lento.

—¿Ah ocurrido alguna vez que alguien no se despierte?

—No que yo sepa príncipe, que no lo asuste ese detalle.

—No estoy asustado Nappa, no digas tonterías, ¡Hmp!... fuera —dije de último y me saqué el rastreador.

Aún no me decidí a inducirme el sueño, seguía con algunas dudas, observé el espacio que se abría paso frente a la velocidad de la nave, pasábamos estrellas y planetas a una velocidad insuperable de modo que escasamente se veían a los lados como líneas vertiginosas que pasaban alrededor, me di cuenta que no estaba recargado en el asiento de la nave, comencé a hacerme preguntas respecto a eso —_"¿En todo este tiempo mis heridas se curarán?... o... ¿Será que por el detenimiento de nuestros sistemas, también las células se demorarían en reconstruir el tejido dañado de mi piel?"_

Si se diera la primera opción, mis heridas podrían sanar pegadas a mi traje y supuse que eso no sería nada bueno, me saqué la armadura con cuidado, estaba aún lastimado y me quité la parte de arriba del traje de entrenamiento azul, luego me senté a esperar a decidirme si apretar el botón o no.

Pasamos otra línea de planetas y la nave se estrelló contra una gran roca atravesándola sin problemas, aunque el impacto me tomó por sorpresa, la turbulencia fue mínima, la nave esférica estaba preparada para no detenerse frente a nada. Cabía perfectamente acostado en el sofá de la nave así que me recosté boca abajo con la mano extendida por un lado, jugué una última vez con los dedos sobre los botones y al fin presioné el botón, perdiendo de inmediato el conocimiento.

No soñé absolutamente nada, sería que no estaba dormido si no, muerto, o semi-muerto, los ojos me ardieron al abrirlos la nave se había incrustado en la tierra del planeta en el cual habíamos aterrizado, sentí frío en la espalda y me di cuenta de que el gas se había disipado porque la compuerta de mi nave estaba completamente abierta.

Me desperecé respirando profundamente y llenando mis pulmones con aire limpio de gas, estiré los brazos y toqué mis pies, entonces noté que las heridas aún no sanaban pues sentí el ardor al doblarme, confirmé que la segunda teoría era la correcta. Me puse mis ropas y salí de la nave, por encima del hueco que nuestras naves habían formado al estrellarse se encontraba Nappa revisando el área.

Al mover la lengua en mi boca el paladar me dio un deje extraño, probablemente era el sabor del gas que había estado respirando durante tanto tiempo. Me elevé hasta alcanzar a Nappa.

—No parece haber batallado mucho con los pobladores —dijo observando el tranquilo panorama.

—Probablemente eran muy débiles —contesté colocándome el rastreador.

Efectivamente en los confines de ese planeta sólo la energía del saiyan que buscábamos era la única que generaba una acción en nuestros radares, estaba cerca de dónde nosotros nos encontrábamos. El hambre robó mi atención.

—Pensé que no podíamos sentir hambre —solté a sabiendas de que Nappa también tenía hambre por un ruido de su estómago.

—Ya se pasó el efecto del gas, pero mire aquí hay árboles frutales…

—No sabemos si son buenos para comer Nappa —le dije mientras descendíamos hacia el extenso campo lleno de árboles.

—Habrá qué averiguarlo —dijo acercándose a uno de los árboles y tomando una fruta de él.

El fruto era como una gota rojiza con motas verdes, Napa al probarlo hizo un gesto y me dirigió la mirada.

—Debe probar esto príncipe, es de buen sabor —dijo comiendo el resto de la fruta.

Lanzó una de las frutas hacia mí que yo tomé en el viento, observé con detenimiento la fruta que me ofreció, sin embargo no me decidí, así que pasé de eso, presté atención a la indicación en mi rastreador de que la energía del saiyan se movía y se dirigía hacia nosotros, seguramente el insecto se había percatado de nuestra llegada por medio de su rastreador.

No tardó mucho en llegar, estaba cerca además de que ese era un planeta pequeño. Tendría unos cinco o seis años, era difícil saberlo, no traía armadura, llevaba ropas desgarradas y estaba herido, apenas puso un pie en la tierra se desplomó, rápidamente subí hasta donde estaba.

—Levántate estúpido, soy Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin —le dije con un tono autoritario.

—No ¡Agh!—se quejó con una voz muy lenta— ¡No coman esas frutas!...

Dirigí la mirada a la fruta y posteriormente a Nappa que yacía tirado bajo la sombra del alto árbol obscuro que lucía los brillantes frutos.

—¿Qué efecto tienen? —pregunté para confirmar si Nappa se había desmayado o estaba muerto, en realidad me molestaría que se nos tomara por estúpidos por el hecho de que uno de los pocos que quedamos muriera envenenado por un simple alimento.

El mocoso no pudo siquiera terminar de decirme y cayó redondo al suelo inconsciente, suspiré profundo estábamos a miles de millones de kilómetros de distancia de algún lugar a donde pedir ayuda o algún tipo de curaciones lo cierto es que desconocía por completo el tipo de actuar que debía tener ante aquella situación, no me había tenido que enfrentar a eso exactamente; curar o auxiliar a alguien, sabía cómo destruir eso lo conocía muy bien, sabía matar y desintegrar lo que me causara problemas pero a estos los necesitaba vivos eran parte de la misión.

Una de las cosas que sabía exactamente como hacer era tomar los signos vitales, y eso para ver si necesitaba rematar a algún enemigo en general, agarré al mocoso que acabábamos de reclutar y lo arrastré hasta dónde se encontraba tirado Nappa en una posición bastante descuidada, probablemente había caído de forma instantánea, parecido al efecto del gas, el rastreador tomo su lectura de energías y efectivamente señaló que estaban vivos, así que simplemente los dejé ahí tirados y salí del lugar para observar el pequeño planeta al cual habíamos sido enviados con el fin de que perteneciera a la pequeña colección de Freezer o rematarlo con extraterrestres que le encontraran alguna utilidad.

Me erguí por encima de la tierra sobrevolando las nubes espesas que en ese planeta abundaban, observando los colores amoratados que la estratosfera en conjunto del tipo de gases que contenía el planeta formaban, desde ese lugar pude ver la gran pila de cadáveres que se levantaba a lo lejos así que decidí ir a observar de cerca.

Al acercarme noté el olor fétido de la muerte impregnar mi paladar con cada respiro, a eso se le aumentaba que de cierto modo costaba respirar el aire que me rodeaba y que de pronto me sorprendí respirando con agitación al volar durante cierto tiempo a una velocidad acelerada.

Llegué hasta dónde se encontraban los que había sido pobladores del planeta, noté algo de inmediato, sus ojos era el único rasgo de sus rostros que no cubría una especie de coraza protectora, parte misma de sus cuerpos. Levanté a uno de esos de entre el cúmulo para examinar a bien qué era aquello que les sobresalía de los rostros.

Giré con la mano derecha su rostro en varios ángulos para verlos bien, la estructura ósea de su cara no terminaba en la barbilla como la mía o como la de muchas gentes que conocía, sino que se levantaba en dos direcciones de modo que quedaba por encima de los orificios nasales y la boca misma con una membrana de un material similar al de su piel pero rugoso y con poros, deduje de inmediato que eran así para soportar el ambiente de su planeta.

Arranqué con la mano la quijada de la cara del cadáver en un intento de conseguir una especie de máscara anti gas, sin embargo, me resultaba asqueroso poner esa extremidad en mi propio rostro así que de inmediato deseché la idea arrojando la parte a la montaña por la cual aún corría la sangré.

Debía armar un plan de acción, mi equipo y yo nos encontrábamos en un planeta en el cual no lograríamos subsistir por mucho tiempo, en efecto dudaba que el inútil que acabábamos de encontrar viviera mucho más tiempo, seguramente habían estimado su tiempo de estadía en el planeta sin el retraso de la misión que había llevado a cabo hacía seis meses y un día, según la cuenta del tiempo, su viaje habría durado los mismos seis meses que la nuestra, y su llegada había sido hacía dos días, y estaba precisamente a punto de perder la vida.

Aterricé a pocos metros de donde ellos se encontraban y caminé hacia ellos, sin pensarlo mucho tomé el cuerpo del recién encontrado y lo metí en mi nave cerrando la puerta para que el oxígeno que ésta producía le recuperara de algún modo, luego regresé donde Nappa que aún estaba tirado y susurraba algunas cosas en algún otro dialecto, o quizá era sólo que hablaba aplastándose la lengua mientras dormía, ya que eso es lo que hacía, ni estaba desmayado ni mucho menos muerto por envenenamiento, se encontraba dormido pues roncaba.

Moví su cuerpo sin problemas hasta su propia nave e hice lo mismo, luego de eso conseguí la manera de hacer fuego con algunas piedras y maderas que encontré, pero el tipo de aire resultaba tan pesado que era difícil controlar la combustión, el frío se apoderaba de los alrededores y me encontraba en una situación poco ventajosa.

**Espero les agrade lo que llevo de esta historia, pues terminando mi otra historia, me adentraré por completo en ésta, si, eso es lo que quise decir "Bitácora" o "Cómo fue" según la página donde lo lean, está a unos capítulos de su final…**

**Sayonara terrícolas, hasta la próxima publicación.**


End file.
